Problems and the sort
by Fyre and Water
Summary: Fang gets kidnapped by the school and Max with the flock goes to save him
1. Chapter 1

**MPOV**

I sink to the ground silent tears escape from my eyes. My cheeks are soaking. My eyes red, puffy, and sore. Fang. Fang is gone. My only love gone. The school has him and they even had enough stupidity to leave a note.

**Max**

**We have the flock member Fang. We have taken him into our care. We will return him when we see fit.**

**Good luck**

Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Total rush in smiles on their faces. Until they see me. I thrust the note into the person who's closest hands. My tears stop. My eyes are burning with more rage than humanly or in this case bird-kiddingly possible. I know this because Angel shies away from me. I stand up.

"Max what're we going to do?"

"Get Fang."

"When?"

"Now. Suit up."

I walk to my room and pull out my leather belt with pouches and two hidden knife sheaths. I slide on the belt and put my sheaths one in each boot. I head to Iggy and Gazzy's room. I grab twelve grenades with the belt things. The belt things in question are two belts attached to each other that cross over my stomach and back leaving enough room for my wings to snap out. I take three bombs loaded with C4 and three sticks of dynamite before heading back to my room.

"Max. What's this for?"

"Busting Fang out."

"Customs?"

"Good thing we're flying…winged style."

"Oh."

I grab a necklace. It's simple. It has a melded silver ring shape and with in the ring it has light blue glass that was melded to it and two black feathers all attached together and hung on black leather. Fang's gift to me. I walk to the window and jump. I'm flying. We are about an hour away from the school. Coincidentally.

**FPOV**

Two white coats come and take off no rip my shirt off. They remove my shoes and socks as well. I'm shoved into a chair and am cuffed to it as well. They leave and another white coat comes in. He has a clip-board along with several needles. He sticks them in me and watches for my reaction.

"So why do your fellow flock members call you Fang?"

"I bite."

"Funny. Now why?"

He comes over and starts to take my pulse when I do it. I bite his hand and hold it. I bite harder and harder. I taste blood, but am not deterred. He finally rips my teeth away. I spit out his blood.

"That was for Max! And insulting me!"

Wow. The flock would be proud. I get a pin in my arm and the world goes black.

**MPOV**

I flip in midair and break through the glass. The flock comes through and gets into formation behind me. The white coats turn to us surprised and we attack. Alarms go off as we fight and take down the white coats. I use the rage to power me. When they're all down I throw a grenade at the wall and take cover as it explodes. The flock and I run through the wall and I turn to Angel.

"Just through that wall."

"Cool."

I throw another grenade and the wall explodes. We run through and start scanning the cages. I'm at the last one and see a knocked out Fang. My blood boils.

"Iggy! How close can you get to these things with out getting hurt?"

"Pretty close as you saw, but as you also saw they have enough power to blow a rather large hole through walls. Why?"

It was enough for me I through the grenade at the lock and it explodes. I cough and rush in. Fang's awake and looking panicked.

"Let's blow this joint."

I grab his arm and drag him out.

"Little help here!"

I turn to see Nudge struggling. "Duck!" I scream throwing the fourth grenade. I do a check and draw my lips into a thin line. Only eight b grenades, but we still have the dynamite and C4. Not to mention the knives. I turn to see Gazzy struggling and toss him and pinned grenade. Same with Iggy. Angel is holding her own and Total is fine as well. Then they come in. they look exactly like Omega, but there's more of them and they look about ten times stronger. I give each of the flock and keep one for myself.

"On three. Three!"

We unpin and throw our grenades simultaneously. They explode and knock out ten Omegas. I grab a stick of dynamite from my belt and light it. "How long for these things?"

"Throw it in ten and take cover." One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

"Kay." Six. Seven. Eight.

The flock takes cover. Nine. Ten. I throw it and light another. I'm knocked back by the blast of the last one, but throw this one as well and light the last. The second explosion goes off and I throw the last one. I grab one of the C4 bombs and place it. I hit the button and run to cover. It goes and I place another. The count is only three seconds for this one and I barely have time to throw myself down before it explodes. I stand, cough, and fan my hand in front of my face to clear the smoke. The flock comes up behind me, but I motion for a U and A. we spread our wings and fly. There is a glass pane directly over head. I throw my arms over myself and break it. I fly hard.

**FPOV**

Max flies for a good ten minutes before signaling us to land. I land last and she rushes up to me. I step back and motion to the bomb still on her belt. She takes it off and throws her arms around me. I put my arms around her waist and hold her. I bury my head in her hair and she buries her head in my neck.

"I'm so, so sorry."

"S'not your fault."

"I'm the leader. It is."

"No. it's not."

"I love you Fang."

"I love you too Max."

"Fang?"

"Yes Max."

"Don't ever do that again."

"What breathing."

"You twerp."

"I'm your twerp."

"Yes you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of it...except the plot line. All else goes to JP. Other wise Dylan wouldn't exist. Sorry to all those Dylan fans. Anyways on with the story! Sorry in advance if any 'c's are missing. my laptop is old and the 'c' key is gone. R&R! Sorry, technical difficulties and I can't get another chapter uploaded so I'm adding to this page.**

* * *

**MPOV**

I sink to the ground silent tears escape from my eyes. My cheeks are soaking. My eyes red, puffy, and sore. Fang. Fang is gone. My only love gone. The school has him and they even had enough stupidity to leave a note.

**Max**

**We have the flock member Fang. We have taken him into our care. We will return him when we see fit.**

**Good luck**

Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Total rush in smiles on their faces. Until they see me. I thrust the note into the person who's closest hands. My tears stop. My eyes are burning with more rage than humanly or in this case bird-kiddingly possible. I know this because Angel shies away from me. I stand up.

"Max what're we going to do?"

"Get Fang."

"When?"

"Now. Suit up."

I walk to my room and pull out my leather belt with pouches and two hidden knife sheaths. I slide on the belt and put my sheaths one in each boot. I head to Iggy and Gazzy's room. I grab twelve grenades with the belt things. The belt things in question are two belts attached to each other that cross over my stomach and back leaving enough room for my wings to snap out. I take three bombs loaded with C4 and three sticks of dynamite before heading back to my room.

"Max. What's this for?"

"Busting Fang out."

"Customs?"

"Good thing we're flying…winged style."

"Oh."

I grab a necklace. It's simple. It has a melded silver ring shape and with in the ring it has light blue glass that was melded to it and two black feathers all attached together and hung on black leather. Fang's gift to me. I walk to the window and jump. I'm flying. We are about an hour away from the school. Coincidentally.

**FPOV**

Two white coats come and take off no rip my shirt off. They remove my shoes and socks as well. I'm shoved into a chair and am cuffed to it as well. They leave and another white coat comes in. He has a clip-board along with several needles. He sticks them in me and watches for my reaction.

"So why do your fellow flock members call you Fang?"

"I bite."

"Funny. Now why?"

He comes over and starts to take my pulse when I do it. I bite his hand and hold it. I bite harder and harder. I taste blood, but am not deterred. He finally rips my teeth away. I spit out his blood.

"That was for Max! And insulting me!"

Wow. The flock would be proud. I get a pin in my arm and the world goes black.

**MPOV**

I flip in midair and break through the glass. The flock comes through and gets into formation behind me. The white coats turn to us surprised and we attack. Alarms go off as we fight and take down the white coats. I use the rage to power me. When they're all down I throw a grenade at the wall and take cover as it explodes. The flock and I run through the wall and I turn to Angel.

"Just through that wall."

"Cool."

I throw another grenade and the wall explodes. We run through and start scanning the cages. I'm at the last one and see a knocked out Fang. My blood boils.

"Iggy! How close can you get to these things with out getting hurt?"

"Pretty close as you saw, but as you also saw they have enough power to blow a rather large hole through walls. Why?"

It was enough for me I through the grenade at the lock and it explodes. I cough and rush in. Fang's awake and looking panicked.

"Let's blow this joint."

I grab his arm and drag him out.

"Little help here!"

I turn to see Nudge struggling. "Duck!" I scream throwing the fourth grenade. I do a check and draw my lips into a thin line. Only eight b grenades, but we still have the dynamite and C4. Not to mention the knives. I turn to see Gazzy struggling and toss him and pinned grenade. Same with Iggy. Angel is holding her own and Total is fine as well. Then they come in. they look exactly like Omega, but there's more of them and they look about ten times stronger. I give each of the flock and keep one for myself.

"On three. Three!"

We unpin and throw our grenades simultaneously. They explode and knock out ten Omegas. I grab a stick of dynamite from my belt and light it. "How long for these things?"

"Throw it in ten and take cover." One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

"Kay." Six. Seven. Eight.

The flock takes cover. Nine. Ten. I throw it and light another. I'm knocked back by the blast of the last one, but throw this one as well and light the last. The second explosion goes off and I throw the last one. I grab one of the C4 bombs and place it. I hit the button and run to cover. It goes and I place another. The count is only three seconds for this one and I barely have time to throw myself down before it explodes. I stand, cough, and fan my hand in front of my face to clear the smoke. The flock comes up behind me, but I motion for a U and A. we spread our wings and fly. There is a glass pane directly over head. I throw my arms over myself and break it. I fly hard.

**FPOV**

Max flies for a good ten minutes before signaling us to land. I land last and she rushes up to me. I step back and motion to the bomb still on her belt. She takes it off and throws her arms around me. I put my arms around her waist and hold her. I bury my head in her hair and she buries her head in my neck.

"I'm so, so sorry."

"S'not your fault."

"I'm the leader. It is."

"No. it's not."

"I love you Fang."

"I love you too Max."

"Fang?"

"Yes Max."

"Don't ever do that again."

"What breathing."

"You twerp."

"I'm your twerp."

"Yes you are."

* * *

**FPOV**

Staring at the ceiling I feel Max move beside me. I turn to her and let a small smile grace my lips. She's curled on her side, her hair is splayed around her face, her hand is under her chin and the other resting on my stomach making sure nothing happens to me. She looks so peaceful and care-free. As if sensing me looking at her she snaps her eyes open. Her eyes roam around until they spot me. She looks immensely relieved.

"Glad to see your still here."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hmm. I wonder. You just got taken to the school."

"Oh."

She sits up and looks at Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy. Total is no where to be seen.

"Hey guys. just out for a mid-night fly." Total says landing.

"Oh. Brilliant! Scare us by disappearing why don't you. Bed. Now!" Max commands. "I'll watch. You sleep."

"Not possible."

"Fine."

She walks to the mouth of the cave and stares out into the night. I walk up behind her and wait. She turns to me. Her eyes are full of apologetic sorrow. She runs over and hugs me. "I'm so, so sorry." leaning up she connects her lips to mine. It's not the most romantic kiss ever, but it's a kiss none the less.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of it...except the plot line. All else goes to JP. Other wise Dylan wouldn't exist. Sorry to all those Dylan fans. Anyways on with the story! R&R! **

* * *

**Later**

**MPOV**

I look at Fang in the dying light. He shifts position and winces. My blood boils at the thought of what the white coats have done to him. He must notice me staring because he turns. i try to turn away and hear him snicker. I scowl slightly and look into the fire. a branch to my right snaps and it sends me to my feet holding one of my knives.

"Calm down Max. It's just an animal."

"i know. I know...still"

I let my sentence trail off and look back into the flame. It dances, dangerous and beautiful. Wow so poetic I must be tired. "All right! Bed!" Iggy's taking first watch so I fly into the trees with the rest of the flock. Angel below me, Nudge to the side of me, Fang on the other, Gazzy above and Total curled in Angel's arms. The final word that enters my mind before I drift off is _sweet._

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise to write more next time. So for now R&R!**


End file.
